Another Day
by Serenia
Summary: Acacia, who is betrothed to the Pharaoh, runs away because she doesn't want marriage. Then she encounters much more then she expected...like love. Ryou/OC *Chappie 5 is UP!*
1. Default Chapter

Thanks so much for your review, tigerofthewind! I changed my complete plot line...actually, Acacia was ORIGINALLY going to be sold into slavery. Now, I've got a little thing between her and Bakura...heh. Well enjoy the part added on-and Chap. 2 should be coming along soon...  
  
-Serenia   
  
Disclaimer: I've never owned Yu-Gi-Oh, never have, and never will. :P   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The dry wind whipped through the girl's nut-brown hair as she stared out over the balcony. " Milady?" She turned, and her face broke into a faint smile. " Myna." The girl walked over to her, and asked, " What is it?" The governess had a nervous expression as she faced the fifteen-year old. " Acacia..." Myna stroked a piece of loose hair that had escaped from her braid, and a warm smile creased her face. " It's hard to believe you were a mere two year old child when I came to care for you. My little one, off to marry the great Pharaoh of Egypt..." Acacia snapped her head to face her. " The Pharaoh? Marriage?" Myna looked up at her. " Yes, the Pharaoh. You are betrothed to him." The girl stared. " Who dares this deed without my consent?" she inquired sharply, her large blue-green eyes narrowed. " All the arrangements have been made by your father. Do not worry, Acacia, you will be well-respected in his presence and..." Acacia's eyes flamed as she ignored Myna's soothing voice. The Pharaoh of Egypt...so her father had fought with countless other girls to let her gain the position. And him to gain the money.   
  
" How could you?" Acacia glared back into the dark eyes of her father. " Never talk to me in that tone of voice," her father answered coldly. " You are a simple girl, and you will do what honors your family. Marrying the Pharaoh is a great glory." Acacia set he jaw hard to keep her from screaming at the man. What do you know about honor? You've cheated every righteous way in your greed! " I've seen him merely three times, Ra forbid he be my mate for all life!" " You will do as you're told!" snapped the man, irritated. " For once act like a woman you're age, you are not a little girl anymore!" She was thrown out the door. Yes, she thought, I am not a little girl anymore. And you will live to regret those words when I act my age. Alone.   
  
" Kat," she whispered soothingly, " It's me. You know me, don't you? It's Acacia." She tossed her long braid behind her, donned in a linen robe and white silk clothes. A simple gold band wrapped around her head. It's better than the rest of my wardrobe; all those clothes and not a single one fit for a peasant's drab, she thought gloomily. As for the golden band, it could give her away as a high-class servant. She swung on to the saddle, and clutched at the snow white horse's reins. " Let's go."   
  
Ra had not risen yet. Acacia looked into the dark horizon, lined with glittering bits of white light, as she stroked Kat's head. With a disgruntled sigh, she reached her hand into the depleting resources in the saddlebag, drawing out a handful of oats for Kat. It was near three days. Her white clothing had begun to gather the dust and sand, leaving smudges of tan and brown. She twisted a piece of hair around her finger, pitying herself. Mother and Myna must be worried sick...Father must be too, if he can't find me by the wedding...but...Mother, poor mother. I hadn't seen her yet when I left... Before she knew it, tears were slipping down her cheeks, making her melancholy face entirely more unrecognizable. As the last of the tears faded away, she dropped to the ground in an exhausted heap, asleep.   
  
A dust cloud. A rapidly growing dust cloud. Acacia stared dully ahead, not caring anymore. Perhaps they were bandits. Perhaps they would kill her. Perhaps she could leave this corrupt world. It was soon when a dozen horses surrounded the fatigued girl. As she glanced around at them she noticed something-the sign of the Pharaoh! With renewed energy, Acacia drew her sword out of its scabbard. " What do you want?" she hissed, glaring at all of them. Kat's ears perked up. " What are you doing here in the middle of the desert?" a voice inquired coldly. A familiar voice. There was a soft thudding on the ground as a black stallion rode forth. His rider had blonde hair with streaks of black and crimson, ruby-red eyes, pale skin...the Pharaoh.   
  
" Well, girl?" Girl. She smirked. She was right; the brainless idiot ( Ahhhh! Don't kill me! It's just Acacia's bad indication! Ahhh!) had no idea what his supposed fiancee even looked like. " None of your concern, lest you want to make it by telling me why you're here O Great One," Acacia said mockingly. He frowned. " You look familiar." An unsuspected stroke of genius, thought the girl sarcastically. The Pharaoh sat up. " Have you seen the Princess Acacia Keerhan?" Acacia nearly toppled off the horse at the mention of her own name. I shall die sooner or later, she thought hesitantly, might as well have some fun before. She leapt off the horse to the ground. " Acacia? Acacia of the South?" she asked sweetly. He nodded, eyes flashing at her behavior. " Actually, I met her yesterday," she alleged, " We were sitting under the sky, when she told me why she was there. About a Pharaoh she was engaged too. And then, I asked her why she ran away, because as everyone knows, the Pharaoh is PERFECT. And then she said, I WOULD RATHER GO TO ANUBIS THAN MARRY YOU!"   
  
Acacia ran like the wind as her feet pounced over the sand dunes. She cursed herself for her stupidity. She said 'You!' for Amun's sake. Not ' Pharaoh!'. And now she was running her life out to who knows where. There was a little pit in the ground...perfect! A cave! She ducked down into the eaves, scrunching back into the rock wall as the thundering steps of the horses galloped past her. After ten minutes refuge in the cave, she cautiously crawled out. There was nothing living in her sight. Kat was gone. The Pharaoh was gone. She was-" Who are you?"  
  
  
******Flashback******  
  
" Mommy, where are we going?" The little girl's eyes looked up into the gentle tanned face of her mother. " Don't worry, little one, we're going to go see your cousin." " Cuisine?" Her mother smiled. " No Acacia, your cousin. His name is Bakura." " Baka?" the girl inquired, confused. " You'll see, little one." Both of them soon arrived, and the mother pushed the small girl towards a tall boy. Acacia wrinkled her nose. The boy had pale, white hair, a pale white face, and glinting chocolate brown eyes. " Are you Baka?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed. The boy's dark orbs flared up. " Baka?" he scowled. Was the ignorant child calling him an idiot? " Mommy said your name was Baka," she answered innocently. " Bakura," he responded harshly. A gleam suddenly lit up his face. Perhaps the girl would be a fine source of entertainment...  
  
" Be quiet you-" Bakura stopped. If he got angry at the sprite now, she would be gone in a blink of an eye. Grimacing, he slipped his pale hand into the trembling one of the girl's, and said in a fake, kind voice, " It'll be all right. Come on now." They walked along the corridors, Acacia whimpering, " Where are we going?" all the time. It was soon when they arrived where Bakura wanted. " Now, you go sit there," he said, pointing to a pile of cushions. In his mind, he was chuckling as he left the room. About an hour later, Bakura still hadn't returned. How soft the pillows are, thought Acacia drowsily, Baka will wake me up when he comes back...   
  
The moment he was waiting for. Bakura quickly summoned up a Man-Eater Bug, planning to banish it right after it scared out the wits of his little cousin. It crawled toward the cushions and the heavenly sleeping figure there, and it gave out a sound that would probably make your skin crawl (My onomatopoeia stinks, so I won't include it). Acacia opened her eyes slowly, peering straight into the round eyes and huge pincers of the Duel Monster. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
******End Flashback******   
  
  
We'll see who she met in the cave next chapter...until next time, adieu and Happy New Year! 


	2. Bakura and Ryou

Here's the long awaited chapter two (or not so long awaited), and its got a bit of a twist...sorry if Acacia seems Mary-Sue like, but I've included one of her main fears...  
  
-Serenia  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER TWO-Bakura and Ryou   
  
  
" Bakura? What are you doing here?" she whispered. The other boy, with the exact white hair, pale skin, and dark-coffee colored eyes, looked confused. " Bakura?" Acacia nodded suspiciously. " Yes. It's me, Cousin, Acacia." The other boy looked overwhelmed. " I'm not your cousin. I'm Ryou." Acacia's ears perked. He certainly didn't SOUND like Bakura, he had a gentle voice, unlike her cousin's harsh, imperative one. She tried to study his features closer, disbelieving that such a boy could bear as much resemblance in looks to her cousin so alike. " Why are you here?" she asked softly, though her hands were gripped slightly on the sword. The boy shrugged, " My parents were killed in a raid. It's better than to be made a slave, I suppose." Without knowing it, she touched the boy's face. He stared. Acacia lowered her hand. " I am sorry. I will bother you no longer."   
  
" Who are you?" the albino boy jogged to her side. Acacia was irritated, but for some reason she didn't snap back. Probably when I look at him it makes me think of Bakura, she thought sarcastically, and setting Duel Monsters on people. " A girl," she answered shortly. " Really. So your name is A-Girl?" Acacia sweat dropped, knowing that Ryou would make her tell her name. Searching rapidly for some sort of guise, she answered back, " Kayleen." Ryou cocked his head. " Why were those men after you?" The color in her face drained miserably as she tried to think of something to say. " Er-they needed my horse." " You have a HORSE?" Acacia smacked herself mentally, the peasants hardly ever... " I-um, stole her." " From who?" The girl finally lost her temper. " What's it matter to you? Don't you have better things to do then accompany a girl to no where?" she snapped foully. He fell silent, but his curiosity got the best of him. " Where ARE you going?" " I'm going to-" SLAM.   
  
Acacia mumbled slightly in her sleep as she writhed on the ground. Not the ground. Too soft to be the ground. Fairly too soft, though not by much. She opened her eyes slowly. They both felt like weights. As they adjusted to the darkness, she sat up in amazement and dread. There was a jingle of chains on her arms and legs, as she realized she was on a cot. In a prison cell. Acacia groaned, and tried to remember what had happened. She had been talking with Ryou...something hit her head...and then she was here. Her insides started to panic. Where WAS Ryou? Was he okay? What had hit her? How'd she get here? And why were there people dragging her off to who knows where?   
  
" So, you awaken feisty one." Acacia glared at the Pharaoh on his gilded throne. It wasn't a very good idea to struggle against guards, not when one of them had hands like frying pans. " What is your name?" The girl looked away, determined not to answer. Then-SLAP! -There goes the hand. She swallowed the corrosive bile when she looked up, saying the name she had told Ryou: " Kayleen. I have no other." He stared at the girl intently, and she almost thought he knew she was lying. " What do you know of the Princess?" 'Kayleen' scowled, then answered simply, not wanting to feel the sting of the hand again, " She ran away." It was Yami's turn to scowl. " Don't you have anything else to report, servant?" Servant. How dare he-servant. Of course... " She was my mistress," Acacia said quietly, " I ran away with her. And now, may Osiris bless her departed soul." There was a gaping silence at the last words. " She's...dead?" Acacia nodded, but then asked quickly, " Was there a boy you found with me?" The guard next to her slapped her again. " Speak not in the presence of the Pharaoh unless with permission!" he barked. The Pharaoh looked up, surprisingly. " A boy? The tomb robber, right?" Acacia smacked herself mentally. They had mistaken Ryou for Bakura too! " That boy is no tomb robber," she said hurriedly, dodging the blow that the guard had aimed for her, " He is a friend. Merely a look-alike." " We shall see." Acacia glared, and then was dragged away.   
  
Acacia frowned as she scuffed her shoe on the cold stone floor, cursing. The girl had refused to be cleaned, and now she was stuck here, all because of the Pharaoh had said she was a slave. A slave. A SLAVE. A SLAVE!!! She kicked harder, which only resulted in a crabbier Acacia and an excruciating pain in her toe. There was a sudden eerie clamber down the stone steps. Acacia scowled, and buried her dark head into her dirty sleeve. There was a rattling sound meaning the lock was opened, and Acacia heard the sound of someone coming towards her. " Look, girl," he sighed, " Get up." She didn't say anything, but she heard the sound of the chains being unhooked. " It won't go easy for you if I have to bring you up." She peered up, staring into a pair of dark lilac eyes. He wore a cloak of dark black, and she could see traces of blond hair behind the hood. " No," she replied stubbornly. " Look, if I have to carry you..." " You wouldn't dare," sneered Acacia, temper rising. His face echoed a challenge, and she felt herself being swooped off the floor. " Let me down!"   
  
White linen tunic. White linen skirt. White linen band. Acacia scowled. Complete white. She dropped down on the floor in front of the looking glass (did they have looking glasses back then? P.S. Looking glasses are mirrors, by the way), and stared. There was a click behind her, and she realized someone was coming in. She didn't look up. Suddenly there was a soft hand on her shoulder, and she glanced at it. Her eyes widened. It was a pale blue, and next to it was a soft flurry of burnt-orange hair. Acacia slowly turned toward the face. " AHHHHHHHHH!!!" She immediately backed away from the obvious Duel Monster. Ever since Bakura had set the Man-Eater bug on her, she'd been completely afraid of any kind of Duel Monster, whether their alignment was good or bad. The Duel Monster looked surprised, but her face creased in understanding, and her expression softened distinctly. " Come now, little one. Your new master awaits you." Acacia was frozen to the spot. The creature sighed, and then murmured something in a strange language. Acacia was suddenly lifted into the air, hovering until she landed in front of the individual. Acacia was still trembling, the color of her paled face competing with ivory.  
  
" Come now," she said gently, and slipped a graceful blue hand into her tanned one. Acacia followed, her shoulders shaking slightly as she went with the magical Duel Monster. They approached a chamber, and the tall feminine creature knocked lightly on the door, and another servant bowed them in. There was a large armchair by the balcony window. " You've brought her?" Acacia's ears perked up. It was a familiar voice. " Yes, my lord," the Duel Monster replied. " Thank you, Mystical Elf. And give my utmost thanks to the Pharaoh." The Mystical Elf bowed her head in departure. " Gladly." There was a rustle as the man rose, and Acacia regained her personality of ridicule, though there was a tinge of fear in her heart. She would not be a pleasure slave...she would not be a pleasure slave...she would not be a-Blondie?! It was the same man who had come to get her from the dungeons. Apparently, he wasn't a guard, and his face held a disgusting sadistic expression that she didn't like. He approached her tilting her chin up slightly. She resisted the urge to spit. " Kayleen, isn't it?" The girl frowned. " I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled, turning away. He was walking toward the balcony slowly, but soon he rounded around quickly and flung a dagger towards Acacia's heart. She was taken by surprise as the sharp weapon struck its target, and the girl stared down in shock at the wound, comprehending what had just happened. It was soon when all thought was swept away and she fell back on the floor.   
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Heh heh heh...I am EVIL. Well, this is not the end. You expect me to run off after two chapters? No way. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! *beams* 


	3. Malik

Okay, here's another installment of the Egypt fic. Sorry it's so short. Also, Aset was another name for Isis-for the goddess Isis, anyway . ^^ Hope you like it.  
  
-Serenia  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
Acacia was on a cloud. A beautiful white cloud. So this is the dwelling of Osiris, she thought peacefully, I am in the Afterworld, in Elysium. The cloud stopped floating, and it drooped downwards. A figure stepped on to it. Anubis. She bowed down. " My lord," the girl whispered. The half-dog, half man peered down imperiously at her. Then he said-" Wake up." Acacia glanced up, confused. " Wake up. Wake up. Wake up...."   
  
" AHHHHHHHH!!!" The Mystical Elf was there again...along with a new creature, the Legend Devil, as she recognized it from her father's dueling. The girl backed up against the headboard, her tanned face ashen. The Legend Devil seemed startled, but the Mystical Elf gave a comforting smile. They both parted as a new figure entered. Acacia immediately scowled as she realized it was the same person in the cloak, whom she still needed a name for. His lavender eyes lighted up mysteriously and his face split into a sadistic smile. Holding her hand up to her palpitating heart, she spoke." I'm...supposed...to be...DEAD!" she gasped. Blondie smirked. " An illusion. You've heard of magic?"   
  
Acacia sat blankly, until the fury rose up in her and she stood. Thrusting herself at the man she caught a dead throttle on his throat, staring with matching countenance in her eyes as she glared poison. It was worth about two seconds time, since the Legend Devil grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off his master quickly. " How-dare-you!" she rasped, not noticing that her worst fear was actually holding her back from attacking. The blond stared loftily at her, his pale hand massaging his throat as he murmured, " Yami was right. You are wild." Struggling, she was tried in vain to release herself from the Legend Devil's grasp. " Let me go!" she yelled, nearly wailing from her frustration. Curse the man, she thought. " If you give your word you won't run, I'll release you," he answered calmly. The Mystical Elf was still in the back, and Acacia could see a glint of pity in her soft eyes. It just made the girl angrier. She glared harder, her eyes boosted with pride and fury.   
  
Blondie jerked his head. Legend Devil let her go, and she dropped in a chair. As soon as her feet made contact with the ground, the girl nearly jumped up to strangle the man, but caught herself. Gritting her teeth, she leaned back in the chair and raised her arm into the air, mumbling a few ancient words. Bonds shot out of the chair, and she was soon bound tightly to it by white pieces of thick cloth. The man looked surprised, and he hissed, " How did you do that?" Acacia gazed back, and answered vaguely, " I've heard of magic." She turned her head away. Acacia had her own reasons for releasing the bonds. A) This man was so annoying; she needed a physical barrier to stop her from suffocating him B) If she was the one to administer the magic, she could take it back just as easily and C) If that scary duel monster was going to grab her, she was staying seated.   
  
Her attention was forced roughly among the man when he tilted her chin up towards him. Acacia found herself being lost in drowning pools of self-confident light purple. " Where did you learn magic?" he asked, each word dripping in honey-sweet poison. " Tell me your name," she answered, though the look in his eyes made her feel like there was an arrow inches away from her skin. Blondie lost his temper. " I am your MASTER (A/N: Hee h ee. Sorry if that sounds selfish)! You ask no question-your former mistress was a Princess, did you not suffer any consequence?" Acacia stared at him stubbornly, the look clearly stating: ~No~. The man exhaled, exasperated. " Malik. Malik Ishtar. Head of the Military Forces. Pleased?" he answered foully. " Very."  
  
" How did you learn magic?" Acacia averted her eyesight. " You will find out soon enough." Malik leaned over the girl, towering over her, and Acacia had half a mind to release the binds to choke him on the spot. " You will tell me. I order you." Orders. The words frothed like lava about to overflow in her throat, and she opened her mouth to let them fall. " A few petty tricks learned from the Princess compared to your shadow powers? Truly, ~MASTER~, I thought your magical capabilities were above that." The confrontation hung in the little air between the two, a challenge that dared either one of them to move-to blink, to talk, to act. A smooth, delicately cool voice interrupted both. " Malik?" Hiding his surprise, he snapped, " What?" Piercing steel blue orbs stared back into the lilac ones, and a roguish grin crossed his face. " Aset."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
I have part of the next chappie done already...it should be out when I feel like writing more. Thanks for reviewing, everyone! 


	4. Courtyard

Ok, I've split this into sentences so you all can read easier...thanks R Amythest ^^. Sorry for the long wait...I have Chinese midterms today and I've been going through three tests a week and etc. :P Anyway, Acacia is getting more Mary-Sueish, very very sorry if you didn't want her like that...chee -_-. Oh yeah, people who missed the last chappie...Aset means Isis (for the goddess, anyway. ^^)  
  
-Serenia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Only Acacia.   
___________________________________________________________________  
  
" A new slave?" Aset questioned.   
  
" Approximately."   
  
His sister quirked a curious eyebrow.   
  
" Why?"   
  
A smile crossed the blonde's face.   
  
" Pharaoh told me of the girl, a spirit like that of a horse refused to be broken. Apparently the servant of the missing Princess, a wild captive found in the desert after a week of malnourishment with the supposed tomb robber" he gave a hollow laugh " The Pharaoh's inviting the mother of the late Princess over. I can't say if he's pleased or grieved, because I've heard many a time he didn't approve the idea of marriage."   
  
Aset nodded in agreement. " I was with the advisors the other day, and they convinced the Pharaoh to marry. He needs children to uphold the throne."   
  
Malik scoffed. " Aye, that'll be a sight to behold. The great Pharaoh with the Queen of the Nile and a bunch of young ones over the area. Certainly entertaining."   
  
The older girl tinkled out a short laugh. " Nephthys help you."   
  
  
" It was an illusion?" asked Acacia brokenly, as she stepped into the bath.   
  
The Mystical Elf nodded, smoothing out a set of white (yet again) clothes.   
  
" But...I could...feel it. Really."   
  
The Mystical Elf smiled elegantly. " Your master is skilled in magic."   
  
" He's awful," she nearly wailed back.   
  
" You mustn't underestimate the lord," she said promptly, " He's quite learned in many matters."   
  
Acacia scowled.   
  
" I shall leave you now." The Duel Monsters creature bowed herself out of the room.  
  
" Aren't you afraid I might kill you?" asked Acacia boldly, staring queerly at Malik as she fondled the sword in her hand.   
  
Her hair was gathered up into a tight bun of nut brown, her tanned face creased in confusion, her emphasized blue-green eyes angled.   
  
He smirked. " If you really are the servant girl you say you are, I doubt it."   
  
Acacia gritted her teeth. " A servant may learn much from watching."   
  
Malik snorted. " Your strength in thrashing about against a pair of ignorant guards doesn't make you master with weapon."   
  
With that, he lunged forward, the silver blade of the sword aimed at her stomach.   
  
Acacia jumped away about one second before the edge cut through the air where she had been previously standing.   
  
" Ah. Reflexes."   
  
He plunged again, but Acacia drew her own sword and there was a deafening clang as they made contact.   
  
Acacia forgot all her surroundings as she ricocheted forward to aim a blow, or dodged to the right to escape one. For about a minute, they continued to spar, neither one backing down.   
  
  
" Well, well...a slave girl matching prowess to the Head of the Pharaoh's Military Force. You're losing your touch, Malik," drawled a cold voice silkily from the doorway.   
  
Malik was caught off guard, and Acacia sprung forward, him only stopping the blow just in time.   
  
With that, she jumped on the startled man and they fell to the ground in a pile, Acacia managing to sit on top of him while she pointed to his throat with the sword.   
  
" Who is he?"   
  
He glared, and a chuckle came over from the archway.   
  
Without warning, his free hand grabbed Acacia's shoulder and with a little squeak the girl tumbled over, and Malik was the one on top of ~her~.   
  
Narrowing her eyes, she turned her head to see a pair of feet. The pressure of Malik's weight disappeared, but the smooth glint of his sword was still an inch away from her neck, as hers eyes slowly moved up a pair of slim cloth-clad legs, a bare chest, and an elaborate headdress atop a tall sharp featured man's head.   
  
The High Priest.   
  
Her pasted on scowl deepened, and part of her mouth touched the shining point of the sword. Luckily, it was blunt.  
  
  
" Pity, Malik, I thought your fighting tactics were always up to skill," said the High Priest mockingly, as he shuffled through a pile of papers made of papyrus.   
  
" What do you need, Seth?" asked Malik menacingly.   
  
" The girl," he waved carelessly toward Acacia, his deep blue eyes glancing over for a split second.   
  
" The Pharaoh's interrogation. And of course, that boy they captured along with her."   
  
Acacia's grimace disappeared. Ryou! They were going to bring her to Ryou!   
  
" All right," mumbled Malik. " Get up, wild one."   
  
Though it was a slight insult, Acacia couldn't care less, because for some inexplicable reason she felt giddy at the mention of seeing Ryou again.   
  
With a haughty look toward Malik, who shook his head with amusement, she partly skipped after the silent High Priest.  
  
  
" Ryou," she whispered, spotting the battered white-haired boy on the opposite side of the room.   
  
As he looked up, his chocolate brown eyes glimmered in surprise.   
  
" Kayleen?" he mouthed.   
  
Acacia nodded, before she was thrown into a kneeling position in front of Yami.   
  
Acacia scowled, but kept her eyes on the floor. Ryou soon joined her.   
  
" You know each other?" Yami's deep voice rang out through the room.   
  
Acacia mumbled something about a " desert" and "cave" and "running away". The guard, who (thankfully) was more patient then the other one, nudged her and urged her to speak louder.   
  
" As you very well know," she began dully, " you chased me in the desert. I hid in a cave, met him, and then started to walk. He followed, one of your insubordinate guards clobbed us on the head and that's pretty much it."   
  
The Pharaoh didn't seem to notice the insult. " And he is not the thief Bakura?"   
  
Acacia shook her head vigorously. As she studied the Pharaohs face, she realized Yami looked-bored, literally bored.  
  
" Send the boy to the kitchens," he waved his hand.   
  
As soon as she was released, she ducked toward the other room to see the white-haired boy.   
  
" Ryou!"   
  
The boy turned, and he smiled faintly.   
  
" Where were you the last few days?" she asked, brushing away a piece of nut-brown hair self-consciously.   
  
" They thought I was a robber...so they put me in the dungeons."   
  
Acacia nodded, not telling that the 'tomb robber' had been her cousin.   
  
" What are you doing?" he asked.   
  
Acacia's face twisted. " I'm not sure...personal servant to the Pharaoh's head of the military forces, but all I've done so far is take a bath and spar with him."   
  
Ryou grinned, but they were soon interrupted.   
  
A guard grabbed Acacia's elbow (" What in Ra's name are you doing?"), and dragged her out to the courtyard to meet Malik.  
  
" Look, girl, the Queen from the South just arrived," dictated Malik, pacing back and forth across the ground.   
  
Acacia's heart stopped. " What?" she choked out.   
  
" The ~Queen~," he answered tediously, " The Princess' ~mother~. You're to go meet her," he commanded, waving to a guard to bring her to the room.   
  
The girl felt her insides sinking, and she dug her heels into the sand in an attempt to stop the guard.   
  
The burly man whirled on her, spitting, " Move, sl-" He didn't finish his sentence.   
  
The punch from the cloaked figure prevented that.   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Mua ha ha! Another cliffhanger!   
  
*people groan and throw rotten vegetables at Serenia*  
  
*dodges tomato* Chee. Well, the next chapter should be out when I feel like it-  
  
Reader: *sarcastically* When's that gonna be? September? -_-  
  
Good idea...*more rotten vegetables* I didn't mean it! It'll be out in a week or so, I promise! Meanwhile, any guesses on the cloaked figure? 


	5. The Horse Rider or should we say Robber?

Not as good a chapter as I could make it...ah well, I'll edit this when everything is finished. Let's see...R Amythest got the person right! (Was it too obvious? My ideas are non-original ;_;) Chee. Well, anyway, this got out faster than I thought it would...Well, read on.   
¡@  
-Serenia   
___________________________________________________  
  
  
" Wh-" Acacia squeaked.   
  
The figure, sheathed in a dark cloak of rough linen, grabbed her and covered her mouth. He-or she-heaved her onto a horse, and she felt herself teetering over as the figure dug his heels into the horse's ribs. She clutched an edge of his cloak, pulling herself to a sitting position.   
  
She sat, bewildered, in silence for a moment. Her face went white as she realized they were reaching the doors of the palace, away from the courtyard-where the Queen's ensemble from the South was arriving!  
  
For a moment, she forgot where she was, and she turned her head as her mother's company reeled back in shock when the horse galloped past.   
  
For a split second, she spotted the caravan. Lying on the edge was her mother in mourning clothes. She turned, her face completely visible. The Queen's mouth dropped open, and for a split second their eyes locked-and Acacia made out the words the Queen mouthed: " My DAUGHTER!"  
¡@  
  
  
" Acacia! Acacia!"   
  
The lady-in-waiting by the Queen's side immediately leapt up.   
  
" Milady? Milady, are you all right..." she asked worriedly, checking feverishly if she was in her right mind.   
  
" My daughter, Ayrini...my daughter. She-she was with that man on the horse. I swear it, Ayrini!" the Queen exclaimed, her hands gripping the edge of the caravan.   
  
" Now, milady, I know it is hard to let go of the death of your only child, but surely..." she trailed off doubtfully, not wanting to insult the Queen.   
  
" You may think me ill, Ayrini, but that was my daughter...her eyes...her eyes..." she murmured contritely, knuckles white as they clutched the wooden board.   
  
Ayrini glanced away, fingering a piece of blonde hair.   
  
" We will meet the Pharaoh in a moment, milady," she said softly, for in truth she really liked the Queen-and the days when the woman was always weeping in memory of her daughter could hardly be called pleasant.   
  
" Milady will see soon...in confronting this...servant...of the Lady Acacia and the Pharaoh. Do not woe, my Queen."   
  
  
Acacia found her voice.   
  
" Who are you?" she yelped over the wind.   
  
The figure didn't answer. She was about to ask again when the form pulled abruptly back on the reins, and the horse reeled to a stop.   
  
Nearly toppling off, she gripped the person's shoulder.   
  
" Get your filthy hands off me, you ignorant child," a voice ordered harshly, sliding off of the horse.   
Acacia released him complacently.   
  
The figure uncloaked himself, and Acacia stared as the hood fell off his head.   
  
" Ryou?"   
  
The white-haired boy rolled his eyes.   
  
  
" Seriously, you don't recognize your kin? You're more pathetic than I thought," he spat.   
  
Acacia's eyes widened.   
  
" Bakura?!" He smirked. " Always the last to catch on, aren't you?"   
  
The girl's mouth dropped open. " But-" she stammered.   
  
Bakura grabbed her arm in the middle of her sentence, and dragged the girl to a pit like cave in the ground. It descended until it gradually evened out to a tunnel-like hut. Inside, shadows danced on the walls and floor as a small fire lit up the area.   
¡@  
  
A supple form crouched on the ground, twisting for all his might.   
  
" Ryou!"   
  
  
  
" The Queen Tiya [A/N: Got this from the book The Golden Goblet when the Queen was Tiy. ^^] of the South!"   
The official counselor by the door announced the Queen's arrival and her entourage. The Queen gracefully stepped out of the caravan, gliding up to the archway where Yami was waiting with a few guards. Her hands sweated with apprehension, and her heart lit with hope about her daughter.   
  
" My Pharaoh," she bowed her head deeply in respect.   
  
The Pharaoh smiled slightly.   
  
" It is...a pleasure to see you, milady. And it is with deepest repent that your daughter..." he trailed off.   
  
The Queen smiled sadly, and her eyes cast downward.   
  
" I have an...inquiry to make about this servant," she said, her heart beating rapidly as flashes of her daughter on the horse traveled through her mind.   
  
" The household did not realize a missing slave or servant when my daughter escaped. Is the girl here for question?" she asked, her voice tinkling lightly.   
  
" Yes, she was summoned a moment before..." Yami's face creased into a frown.   
  
Where was that insubordinate guard?   
  
About a minute later, a figure entered the room.   
  
The High Priest glanced toward the Queen, and murmured his respects as he strode to Yami's side.   
  
The Pharaoh gazed at him questioningly. Seth looked back, and opened his mouth.   
  
" Either that girl has amazing strength to knock out a guard, or she has been captured. The supposed robber boy as well."   
  
  
" You know him?" Bakura waved a hand toward the boy on the floor.   
  
Acacia nodded. " He could be your twin," she mocked teasingly.   
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. " Say that again about me and the weak adolescent and I'll set the Man-Eater Bug on you. Again."   
  
That shut Acacia up, as she bent down to release Ryou's bonds.   
  
With a glance towards Bakura's impassive face, her eyebrows raised as she caught a faint expression of...lust.   
  
Bakura was staring at Ryou-her innocent, glori-what was she thinking? If she married Ryou, she'd give up her freedom. Great Thoth, why was she even THINKING of marriage? Wasn't she still on the friend factor?   
  
Acacia gritted her teeth in confusion, and released the gag from around his mouth.   
  
The white-haired boy gave a faint, optimistic smile at Acacia, and gestured toward Bakura.   
  
" Who's he?" he asked in a light tone.   
  
The girl smiled warily." Remember that day when I thought you were my cousin? Well, this is my real cousin. Meet Bakura, the tomb robber."   
  
" Truly, Cousin, you can't go on telling every moronic Egyptian I'm a tomb robber," sneered Bakura.   
  
Acacia shrugged. " You dishonor our family, Bakura. Why did you become a tomb robber, anyway?" voiced Acacia thoughtfully, turning back to him.   
  
Bakura stood, arms crossed. " Yes, and go off in your direction? Oh, let's all go engage in...activities...and continue the bloodline. What fun," scoffed Bakura, imitating the last part in a high voice.   
  
" You yourself should know...betrothed to the Pharaoh as you are. I've heard many a tale about my dead cousin, Princess Acacia."   
  
Acacia froze, and her gaze flitted to Ryou. The albino was staring at her. Princess...  
¡@  
_________________________________________  
¡@  
OoOoOo! (Sorry. Couldn't resist)   
Ryou finds out! Chee. ^^  
The ending was completely unexpected...even I didn't plan that. Must be my sick little brain and the comatose math homework. ~_~  
Well, I'm off to Slumberland. Adieu. 


End file.
